Boss Battles
The LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures video game posses several boss fights. In a boss fight, you fight an enemy who needs to be hit several times until he has got no hearts left.When villains are die. Boss: Someone who you must beat to continue. Their hearts are shown on screen. Miniboss: Someone who you also have to beat, but their hearts are not shown on the screen. Raiders of the Lost Ark (Original Adventures) Major Toht Boss Battle (Part 1) Since Toht is the first boss in the game, he's not really difficult. After watching a mercifly brief clip, you get started on the fight. I'll be blunt- he's a coward. Instead of fighting you himself, he sends out a bunch of jerk sherpas. You don't have to fight them, but it gets harder once they gang up on you. Anyway, don't try to punch Toht, at least in the beginning. This is because if you get too close to him, he will run away. So how the heck are you supposed to hurt the guy? Well, I'm going to tell you, that's why you're here. Anyway, do you see all of those bottles and chairs lying around? Pick on of them up, and carefully aim them at Toht. Be careful, though, if you get too close, he'll run, and if you take too long, the Sherpas will get you. Pitch your makeshift weapons, and nail Toht. He'll run, so you go to wherever he will end up. Grab an item, and toss. Repeat one more time. Then, you have a choice. Toht puts on a brave face, and tries to hit you. In fact, he'll actually come to you. If you want to throw something else, go ahead, but if you're a punching type of guy, like me, go up and belt him! Good job, you've just beat the first boss! Powers: Punching Hearts: 4 Interesting Fact: While Toht can get through the doors in the back, you can't despite the fact you are the same size as him. Sherpa Gunner After throwing a torch at a bar, the big, bad, Sherpa Gunner comes to kill you. It's my job to show you how to be bigger and badder. Have you checked out the Toht section of this wiki? The concept is the same. Just grab a stool or chair, and aim it. Once he's surrounded by the blue or green aiming thing, bean it at his fat head. Don't take too long, though, or he'll mow you down like grass. After you hit him once, repeat again twice. Pick up, aim, toss. Pick up, aim, toss. Now, he will try a different strategy. Somehow, he vaults over the fire, standing right in front of it. There's one glaring error, though. YOU CAN PUNCH HIM. If you already have a chair in hand, by all means, throw it. But if you're sick of aiming, go up and sock him one. Powers: machine gun Hearts: 4 Interesting Fact: After you've killed him, you can actually pick up his gun. Major Toht Boss Battle Part 2 After you've beat the Sherpa Gunner (see my paragraph above for a detailed guide) Toht comes back for more. This fight should hopefully be easier, since you know what to do. There are two ways to defeat your foe. The first is longer, but still works. The paragraph above should tell you what to do, just chuck stuff at him, the only differences being he has a gun, and has only three lives, not four (he begins to punch after you hit him twice). The other way is, in my opinion, better. After you've killed the Sherpa Gunner, he'll drop his machine gun. If you can, grab it at once. Once Toht runs out the door at you, blast him before he can hit you! If your aim is true, you should finish him off in one tap of the B button. Since he has three lives, and the machine gun shoots three bullets at time, you'll have him beat in no time at all. Powers: Gun, punching Hearts: 3 Interesting Fact: I keep returning to the machine gun, but if you're a quick draw, then you can defeat Major Toht in less than one second, no joke. Giant Snake If you keep reading my boss fight explanations, in Vogel hand to hand, I'll say that he's the easiest boss. This jerk comes in close second. After you turn the keys, you'll pull him up. Don't let his size scare you, this guy's a pushover. Run to your left, where you will find two torches. Grab one, and run to about the center. After you carefully aim, pitch the torch. It will take away 1 heart. Repeat 4 more times. The only thing I can add is that after you use the 2 availible torches, just wait, more will appear in the same spots. Powers: Invincibility, poison spitting (just like bullets) Hearts: 5 Interesting fact: This guy doesn't seem to be a real snake, Indy's not afraid of him. If you want, you can punch him until your mom yells at you to get off the TV. It won't do you any good, though. German Mechanic The German mechanic looks easy enough, just fist fight with him. But that's a bad approach. He's invulnerable to your fists! But not anvils, though. Pick up the one off to the side, and run right up to his ugly face. He'll punch it, injuring himself. After this, he'll call a truck full of Nazi's for help. It's best to run by them, but if you can't, kill one, grab his pistol, and shoot the rest. Whether you have or haven't killed the Nazis, go to the plane. Press B to shoot explosives. Use these to destroy the Nazi's truck. Then, jump out and use the pieces to build another anvil. Then, get up in the boss' face. He'll hit it, hurting himself. He'll call more Nazi's. Repeat second strategy. Hearts: 3 Powers: Invincibility Interesting Fact: The German Mechanic can't leave the ring, so if you need a break or a heart, go out there, and do or get whatever you need. Belloq (Robes) Belloq will get into three specific places, and then will fall. First, you need to pick up a coffin, and place it down on the green square. Marion then needs to get on it, jump up, nad hop over to the cliff Belloq is at. Then, bash his lights out! He'll fight back with his fists, too. Then, run to your right. After building the platform, have one character climb a ladder. Then, the other must grab a nearby rope, raising the platform you just built. This allows the ladder character to leap on it, and jump to the cliff he's at. Then, bash his lights out! After he's run like the chicken he is, go forwards. Hop on a ledge, grab a bar, shift over, hop on the far ledge, and if you're not Indy, become him. He'ss use his whip to grab the ledge above, and jump on it. Hop up to where Belloq is. Then, bash his lights out! He'll hop down. Follow suit, and, well, you know what to do by now! Congratulations, you've just beat the first movie! Powers: Super high jumping, punching Hearts: 6 Interesting fact: You can get him off the cliff without punching him. However, you can then hurt him on the ground, which otherwise doesn't happen until you knock off his last three hearts.. Temple of Doom Chatter Lal (Thuggee) HP: 6 Take an enemies turban and pray at the Kali statues. Now, chase Lal onto the two lava vents. Repeat the process five more times. Maharahjah (Miniboss) So, when you get to the final scene of "Free the Slaves" you see the Maharajah. No, actually, you don't, just some ugly dude who refuses to run. You don't have to be a genius to figure this out. Bash his face in. After a short cutscene, the small king comes out, and heals the annoying guy. (For info on him, look at my guide below) Ignore him for now, you can't hurt him. See the dynamite in the chest? Pick it up, and throw it at Short Round. Fortunatly, he has metal protecting him, so you only free him. Turn into him, and crawl up the short passage. You don't have to be a genius here, either. Take a good shot at the Maharahjah, and watch him run. After this, go to the right, where you'll see a tool holder. Destroy it for a wrench, grab it, jump onto a platform that needs fixing, and uh... fix it. Once you've done that, you can hop to the next platform, then to the Maharajah. Belt him, and turn your attentions elsewhere. If you haven't earlier, turn into Willie or Indy, and push the train to the far track. Turn back to Short Round, and use the train as a bridge,hop on it, and to the other platform. Then, give the Maharajah a good kick. Powers: Small access, black sleep Hearts: 3 Interesting Fact: You can't get through the tunnels he runs through. Don't even try. Thuggee Slave Driver HP: 1-5 Just toss dynamite at him to win. Mola Ram HP:5 Swith to Shorty/Willie as Mola Ram approaches. Attack him to force him to retreat. When you defeat the cult members he sends out, take the fallen ones swords and toss them at one of the four bridge pegs. Repeat the process three more times to destroy the bridge. Last Crusade Kazim HP:6 Punch Kazim until he flees into a boat. Ram his boat four times to force him onto land. Attack him again so he flees into another boat. Ram him four more times so he gets out of the boat. Attack him again until he is defeated. Enemy Radio Operator This guy is pathetically easy, let me say that right off the bat. In fact, I'm not really sure why I'm even providing a walkthrough for you. But whatever. After you run out into the clearing, there are going to be the boss, and a bunch of soldiers. The radio operator can be hard to find, since his minions look just like him. He is the one standing at the foot of a flight of stairs, with a headset on. Try to dodge his bullets( he's a decent shot) and hit him twice. Because apparently he's too nervous to go head to head, he'll run up that flight of stairs. Dash up and give him the old 1-2 (that's a boxing term). In terror, he will sprint away, and hope his minions will kill you. But you can handle them, right? After you've "dealt" with them, dash to the right, and up a ledge where the bum-rag (it means toilet paper) Is waiting to finish you off. Let's ruin his pipe dreams. If you picked up a gun, two well aimed shots will finish him off. If you're more of a hand-to-hand guy, (or girl) two good wallops will make him fall apart (literally). I told you he was easy! Powers: Gun Hearts: 6 Interesting Fact: The whole point of killing this guy is so he will drop a key, which you need to move on. But instead of dropping the key right where you killed him, it appears at the foot of the stairs where he started. Colonel Vogel (Throwing) When you start the fight, you can see Vogel's six hearts on the screen. No, you can't. The only thing you can see to distinguish him is that he's wearing black. He and his pals will chase you some. Just run over and sock him twice. He'll flip some switch, and ''now ''you can see his hearts. He'll throw bottles and chairs at you, all you have to do is the same thing. Grab the bottles on the nearby tables, and wait till the blue or green pointer is on him, then hit z. He'll jump around, occasionally, and his cronies are chucking bombs at you, so not all of the bottles will hit. After you've nailed him four times, he'll come down, to punch and throw. You can still throw things at him, but the easier way is to thump him twice. Powers: Throwing Hearts: Technically six, I say eight Interesting Fact: After you hit him the six times, he'll stand there, dazed. You're supposed to push him out a window, but you can punch him out too. You can actually whack him an unlimited amount of times. Tank HP:3 Coax vogel into destroying the two shiny wagons. Use the wagons jiggling remains to build two proximity mines. Now leap onto a ledge to push the crate off a cliffe. Use the remains to build the final mine. Coax Vogel into driving near the mines to defeat him. Boss Fight (Hand to Hand) Edit Vogel will soon return and the second phase of the battle begins. This battle actually takes place on the moving tank. First, there will be some soldiers to fight. After they are defeated, Vogel will climb out of his tank. This should be, hands down, the easiest boss fight in the whole game. As soon as he pokes his ugly head out of the tank, whack him like the mole. Three hits should send him scurrying back to his little hidey hole so his minions can do the dirty work for him. This time, there are twice as many Nazis. But you're a tough guy, right? So once you've shown these guys who's boss, (get it?) Vogel pops his head out once again. Ignore the gun in his hand, if you're near the hole he comes out in, you should hit him three times in as many seconds. Remember how I said this was easy? It's boring, too. More minions, Vogel pops out again, hit him three times, yada yada yada. Fortunatly for you, this is the third and last time you fight this jerk. He falls of a cliff and disapears for good. But you fall too... Powers: gun Hearts: 9 Interesting fact: Despite having a bazooka in the earlier battle, Vogel now wields a humble pistol. (Yes, I know I sound like an Indy nerd) The Adventure Continues: The Crystal Skull Dovencho I'll start by saying that I really don't know how to start. When you first meet Dovechenco, he tries to kill you, but you can't fight him, yet. Since I deal with boss battles, I have a slight dilemea. I'll give you a brief overview. Basically, run up to him, twice. Ah, now we can start the fight. So, basically, he stands on this missile, which he's using as a giant flamethrower. Ignore his gun, and don't get too close to him, or he'll whip you. So anyway, go to some crates on the right, and destroy them. There are some buttons. Ignore them for now, and head for Dovechenko. Whip him down from his platform, and leave him on the ground, near the missle. The flames should dissappear. Step on the buttons to start it up again. If you time it right, you should torch the tied up Dovechenko. Angry, he'll hop back up. Repeat the proccess. Whip, pull, buttons, whip pull, buttons. Congratulations, you've beaten the first boss of the game! Powers: Machine gun, chain (same as whip) Hearts: 3 Interesting Fact: He is the only character in both of the Lego games who has the same power as Indy. Crane Boss (miniboss) Sorry, the name above wasn't very descriptive. But, I'm basically giving you a level walkthrough, so you'll have to excuse the lameness. So once you start, look for the orange whip thing (more name lameness) in the middle of the crane. Whip to it, and wait a minute. After you are lifted, jump to the right or the left rope, I recommend the left. Once you've done this, the arm will fall to the train, and uh... punch it. Once it breaks, it will drop a finger and move back. Repeat five more times, three on one hand, two on another. Once you've destroyed the right's fingers, it will drop an orange whip thing (sorry). After you've destroyed the left, it will lay, broken. Have Mutt fix it, the bring the whip thing (Augh!) over, and place it on the hand. The hand will rise back up, and keep slamming down, trying to kill you. Once you get the chance, whip onto it. It will carry you very high. Use your height to leap onto the box with the man. Then, ''carefully ''walk to the back. You should drop into the box with the man. Do I really have to tell you what to do next? Punch him. Boom! Powers: Big smashy hand things (I am soooooo sorry) Hearts: Crane, six Man: one Interesting Fact: You can actually get Mutt to the ropes of the train just with a jump. Try it! Cemetary Guard Alright, so in your hands is the skull, obviously rightfully yours, becasue you stole it. And then, this jerk with funny face paint comes along, and takes it. It's not rightfully his, because he stole it. Right? So, go on and chase the guy, until you get to the part with the spears coming from the ceiling. He'll run past, but don't you even think about trying. Instead, head out to where you started, and go to the left. Hop down the trapdoor, and avoid another round of spikes and scorpions (sorry, Mutt). As soon as you meet the guy, he'll scram, so head right back. Climb up the ladder, and follow the guy. Remember the scorpions you had to wade through to get to the trapdoor? The fight takes place right there. But our annoying little friend has the crystal skull, which repels animals. So as long as you stay close to him, you'll be safe. So, there's really not much left to say. Punch him, don't let him punch you. You have to hit him nine times, and he'll jump around, so this fight can be sort of annoying. But it's not hard, and after nine shots, he's had enough. He'll run away, and drop the skull. So you can pick it up, and reclaim what's rightfully yours. Right? Powers: Crystal Skull Hearts: 9 Interesting Fact: Oddly, it takes multiple punches for him to lose a single heart. Perhaps the crystal skull has other hidden powers... Agent Irina Spalko Category:Bosses Category:Villains